Bloom of a Withering Blossom
by sasusaku231
Summary: Sasuke is back...with Team Hebi. Sakura has to face the difficulties of them. The problem is, Sasuke and Karin are together! It hits Sakura like a bomb! She still loves him, but will she ever be with him! Does he love or hate her! Find out! SASUSAKU
1. His return with Team Hebi

**OKAY!!! This is my new story!!! Um, im trying to put more detail into it so......it may be a little hard because I dont think im very good at describing thins so just bear with me!! Thx!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THX!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, along with many other people who just wish they did!**

*~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~..*..~*

I am now leaning on a bridge in the Hidden Leaf Village. The bridge that I once met with my now broken up team. We all have grown. Grown into fine adults, we have. But, Sakura and I haven't seen Sasuke in about ten years now. It's ashame he hasn't come back yet, but with or without him, I was finally able to accomplish my life long dream.

That's right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I am now, officially, the sixth hokage. I have been for over a year now. I am married, to a wonderful woman named, Hinata Hyuuga. She stays with me when I'm in the Hokage tower. But sometimes, she has shopping to do with all her other friends. I know I'm supposed to be in the tower right now, but, when I need time alone, I come to the bridge, which holds most of my childhood memories from team 7.

"Naruto-kun! Where were you!? Come on we have to go.....he's back! But......he's brought company." She yelled. My head shot up as I heard my wife speak those words. Was she talking about Sasuke? If so, who could he have brought with him?

I made a quick dash for Hinata and mines house. What could he possibly want if he could just suddenly appear in my village?

We finally reached the tower. I quickly ran all the way up to my office. When I got there, I burst the door open to find many people here. Well, some people I didn't even know. I paced over to my desk and quickly sat down quietly. Hinata was right there by my side. She always was, but, I still had to go in this thing alone.

"What are you doing here? And who are these people you brought along, Sasuke." I growled calmly. The people that were lined up next to him were apparently his team that I had heard about. I heard that they were strong, and that thats why Sasuke chose them on his own. But I know for sure that the ninja's here in my village, were stronger.

"Hn, that's none of your concern." he replied calmly. That got me mad. I stood up and grabbed both of the edges of the desk that stood between us. Hinata quickly put both of her petite hands on my shoulders calmly, making me relax instantly.

"I wish Sakura was here right now, don't you Naruto-kun?" she asked all too softly. Too soft for anyone else to hear, even Sasuke.

"Yes everyone does. But she's out on a mission, but I should be seeing her today, it's about time for her to return. She's been gone for over a year now with Tsunade. She doesn't

As if on cue, the door creaked open, and in came Lady Tsunade. My eyes were gleaming with happiness. They were finally back. Both Sakura, and Tsunade.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I had heard the door being opened, so I turned around to see the former hokage walk in. She saw Naruto and Her eyes softened as she looked at him. But, when she looked at me, her eyes darkened. I gave her one of my famous, emotionless stares. But what I saw come in behind her, took the breath out of me.

A young woman came in with a black and gray cloak on. She was an ANBU of course. Only anbu's were aloud of those kind. But what shocked me the most, was when she took the cloak off. She was very well modeled. You could see all of her curves that her attire didn't cover. She wore the anbu uniform, and had the mask of a cat. She took it off and there she was. The girl that I always thought was the most annoying girl I had ever met. There stood, Sakura Haruno.

I couldn't believe that the twenty-five year old Sakura was standing right in front of me. I looked over at my teammates, looking at all of their different expressions.

Juugo didn't really mind. His face seemed pretty calm about this whole situation. He doesn't take interest in girls all the time. So I took my time to look at the other two.

Suigetsu had on a totally different expression. He was totally checking her out. I'm sure that over one million dirty thoughts went through his mind a second ago. I swear I just want to pop him in the head for doing such, but hey, all guys are like that, just blame hormones.

I finally turned my head towards Karin. She looked like she was about to blow up. He face was as red as a tomato. Hm...maybe I should see how strong Sakura really is by letting her fight Karin. But I'm sure Karin would win. After all, she can beat Suigetsu at times.

After that, I looked back towards Sakura. She looked really confused at the time. But when she looked at me, she turned candle white. Her eyes slightly widened, and she looked like she wanted to run away. I stared at her with another emotionless gaze. Should I say something? Nah...

She finally broke the stares between us, looking straight at Karin. Her face went from a pale white, to a to a steaming red. Her face showed a tight scowl as she glowered dangerously at Karin. The Sakura I once knew never scowled at anyone but Naruto or Ino. But it seems as though she has grown a bit colder over the years of my absence. You could see it in her face that she no longer wanted to be in the same room as her.

**Sakura's POV:**

That girl. That girl has my one and only childhood dream. -To be on Sasuke's side- She didn't get chosen by a teacher, she got chosen by Sasuke. I don't know why he would ever take in a slut like her. I've had an encounter with her before, but we never had a chance to battle. I wanted to tear her to shreds at the moment. What was she doing in our village. She doesn't belong here. I want to fight her. NOW...

"What are you doing here? Naruto....Why is she here...did you send for them?" I pondered. Naruto shook his head. He looked as though he was also confused. About everything thats going on at the moment. So I kept my mouth shut to him.

Karin, who was also giving me a stern glare, had lunged at me with great force. I don't know what overcome her, but I was suddenly tumbling over. I protruded from the spot I was in, and landed with a loud thump as I his my head on the hard wooden floor. I cringed in pain as I let out a hushed hiss. Did she think she could get away with that?! Not on my watch!

I quickly got to my feet, still a little shaken from the impact of the fall. I then took my attention over to Sasuke. He had his brows furrowed towards me, but, as he looked at Karin, he suddenly smirked. That brought hurt to my heart. As I saw what happened next, I felt like I had just died, left and forgotten. I saw Karin walk up to Sasuke, and link both of her arms around one of his well toned ones. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I simply rolled my eyes, acting like I didn't care. But in the inside, I was falling apart. How could she have won him? What does she have that I not?

I then lingered my gaze to Naruto and Hinata. They also, had shocked expressions as well. I know that they could see right through me at the time. They always knew exactly how I felt. I know that they knew I was hurting inside. It was like hell in the room with the awkward silence that filled the dull room.

"Well, I know this is a great impact on the three of _you_, but I must take Sakura for her final training exam. After all, she is my best medical student, and also my strongest. Come now, Sakura." lady Tsunade had said. I quickly but quietly followed her to the training grounds, ready to show her my results.

She stood off to the side. I looked at her with a confused look plastered on my face. Wasn't I supposed to face her? Or at least show her what I could do? I then felt a familiar chakra coming towards us from a distance. Then, I saw a dark figure come out of the shadows. It was Karin. Oh God, please don't tell me have to face her. I'd rather take on Sasuke at the moment, to show him how strong I had actually gotten.

"Well well well...if it isn't Sasuke's EX-teammate. I hope I don't hurt you too bad, I might end up being thrown out of this village. I don't think_ my_ Sasuke-kun would want that, do you?" she snickered. I knew she was just trying to throw me off. But those words just shot straight to my emotions. I could feel Sasuke's chakra near Tsunade's. Great. I'm sure he wanted to see me fail. Well, we'll see about that, Sasuke.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura was certainly ready for battle. She stood in a battle stance, Ready for action. Karin also stood in her own stance too.

Tsunade said: "Ready?! Begin!!" she bellowed.

Karin suddenly ran toward Sakura, ready to tackle her to a pulp. She finally reached her, and punched her straight in the face, But what she didn't know was that it was simply a replacement jutsu. The real Sakura was hidden behind some brush, performing her one made jutsu:

"Blossom petal jutsu!" she yelled. She made many hand signs, and all of a sudden, petals of pink swarmed around the whole area around Karin. She was then, all of a sudden, in a dazed trance. She could move, yes, but she also felt very dizzy for each move she dared to make. Sakura then made this chance to grab a kunai, and dash behind her opponent. Karin them poofed into a puff of smoke, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Sakura's face. '_She thinks she can actually beat Karin? HA! I bet she can't even beat Ino'_ He thought. He was under-estimating her. He still thought that the Sakura he was watching, was still the Sakura he knew from before he even left the village.

"Hehehe, Karin certainly can't beat my student. I know that for a fact. She's just warming up." the blond said.

**Sakura's POV:**

I didn't know where she was. I searched for her chakra:

Right.

Left.

Behind.

Above.

I could find no chakra from those angles. So the only place left is:

"Below!" I screeched. I had my fist ready in the air. I lunged it down with all of the force I had brought. My fist met the ground, and the Earth beneath it had crumbled under me. I quickly jumped in the air and flipped, making more hand signs. I then summoned a scroll. It came with a poof of smoke, and I bit my thumb, had blood seep through it, and slid it across the ancient writing. Then, I had one of the a sword as big as Zabuza's. Actually, It was an exact replica of it, I just had it made differently. With my initials on it.

S.H.

I grabbed the sword and lunged the whole monster at the slut. Her foot was stuck in the rubble I made, but she barely got away. It landed right next to her. It crumbled the debris even more. I smirked as I saw her get up from under it. I then picked her up by the neck, and slammed her into a nearby tree. The tree cracked a little, but I still kept a firm yet tight grip on her pale throat. She lacked air, and I knew it. I almost had her to the point of death until I felt someone else's hand on my wrist that held the neck of my opponent. That person was none other that Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let go of her, now..."he demanded. He thought he could scare me. Oh, she was a lucky bitch, but this will be only round one of out little fight. I'll make sure of it. But, next time, Sasuke won't be ending it. Even if I have to fight him myself.

I finally let go of Karin's neck. She would have collapsed to the ground, but Sasuke just had to catch her. He quickly straightened up,and left to who knows where. I had that morose feeling again. I slowly walked over to my teacher. She gave me a sad look, already knowing what was wrong. She muttered an "I'm so sorry" to me, and I had finally lost it. I collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees. My eyes were shut ever so tightly, and tears seeped through my thick lashes. My body shook as I felt a slight sway of wind. It was now night, and I would eventually get a cold if I don't get out of the night. I couldn't take the cold anymore. My hands and feet were numb. I could barely move them as well. I had Lady Tsunade carry back to my house. She stayed for the night. Making sure that I was able to be well in the morning. I slept through the night peacefully. But before I slept, I thought about tomorrow.

_'I wonder what will happen tomorrow...Naruto will probably give Sasuke his consequence for his betrayal of our village...better get some rest though....But why did he have to bring Karin...'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay!! So...this is the first chap. Of my new story...I think it should have a sequel....what do you think?! Well tell me in ur reviews!!! Idk when I'll be updating...but it might be like a week cause I am organizing for school....and im not a good organizer so well...pray for me plz...for the sake of neatness!!!!!!!**

** ~sasusaku231~**


	2. A Day with Karin and Sasuke

**This is chapter 2 of BOAWB!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5:00** Hokage tower:

Naruto was at his desk, filing the consequences for his ex-teammate, Sasuke. He only had two choices: Either he has Sasuke's team and him separate into different houses for house arrest, or sentence them all to death. He wanted to do the second one, but he knew that if he did, Sakura would never forgive him for killing her one true love, and his best friend. But the only person who was unoccupied and had enough room in their house was:

Sakura

It took him awhile to finally manage that he had to do it. So he called in Shizune and told her to get Sakura here, and to tell her it was urgent.

….............................

He waited and waited and waited, until finally, his door finally opened to reveal the pinkette kunoichi. She had a bright smile on her face, but that smile quickly turned to a straight line once she saw his serious and stern face.

"Naruto, whats wrong? Why did you need me?" the girl asked. She didn't want this to be bad. But oh! She knew it was coming just by looking at his face.

"Sakura, I know this will be hard for you but, your the only one occupied for this...Your going to be the one holding two of team Hebi for awhile while their on house arrest...Two of them, as in Suigetsu and Juugo, have already gone to a house, so that only leaves you with-"

"The _couple._ Yeah, I got it...So when are they moving in?" She asked in a serene voice. She didn't want this to happen. In the inside, her heart had shattered into a million pieces. But on the outside, she had to be strong. She broke down last night, but that was last night. She promised herself that she wouldn't fall over him again after all that he has done. She already knew that he killed Orochimaru and his brother, but that only leaves him with one goal:

To restore his clan.

She thought about it and she came up with this:

What if they have to stay at my house for a year or so? Would they try to re-build the clan then? She sure hoped not. Having to have to hear all those moans and groans coming from them at night. It made her shutter at the thought of Karin underneath Sasuke....naked....and being fucked by the man that she used to hover over.

"-today" she heard the blond say. She was to busy with her own thoughts that she didn't listen to the person in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that Naruto?" she asked her friend.

"I said, that they would be moving in today. Actually, there already moving in right now. So you'd better get going before they take over." Said Naruto.

Sakura looked at him with a blank expression on her face. She finally realized what he said and she quickly turned around and fled of in to the direction of her abode. She ran and ran and ran until she finally saw her house come into view. She made it, and on her way up the stairs, she heard a couple of voices that belonged to none other than Sasuke and Karin.

"Who so you think lives here, Sasuke-kun?" she heard the female ask.

"Hn, I don't know." he said. His voice still sounded bitter. But it also sounded much colder than when they were younger.

Holding her breath, Sakura slowly walked up the brick stairs and opened her door. She then saw the two, Karin being a little too close to to her likings. She wanted to just punch that bitch through the wall, but she knew too well that Sasuke would protect her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Karin asked.

"I live here." Sakura muttered. She had venom drooping from every word she spoke out to that slut. She'd rather have Sasuke being the only one here than both of them. This now means that she would have to either treat them as guests/family, or become their slave that just happened to live at the house that they would be temporarily staying at.

"You live here?! Ugh, this just ruined my day, but I'll try to be nice to you, but if you get me mad, you're on my bad list forever!" Karin yelled. How was she supposed to spend her _wonderful_ time with her precious Sasuke-kun? The pink-haired bitch would just get in the way. She just rolled her eyes when Sasuke wasn't looking, but whenever he was she would put on a fake smile toward Sakura, while on the inside she wanted to kill her.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as she saw Karin grab hold of Sasuke's arm. She knew she was doing that just to annoy her. She knew that Karin knew about them being on the same team, and knowing that she was once in love with him. She walked passed them a ordered them to follow her. They stood there for a moment until they saw her turn around and say:

"do you want me to show you to your rooms or not?" she asked, clearly getting annoyed. After making that statement they finally followed her up the stairs and down a long hallway. She finally reached a room with a white door and a golden colored door knob. She turned the knob, and opened the door, revealing a nice and huge room. It had dark blue curtains, carpet, bed sheets, and one side of the wall was dark blue too. The bed was king sized. Sakura didn't like small beds, she only preferred king sized. She turned toward them and said:

"This will be your room, Sasuke. Now, Karin, If you would follow me to your-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, uh uh, I'm sharing a room with Sasuke-kun. I want to be in bed with him at night." Karin nagged. Sakura drew in her breath, ready to go off on her, but quickly let it all out with a loud sigh. She muttered a 'Fine', and left the two at peace. She had an annoyed expression on her face until she passed them. But as she did pass, her expression changed to sadness.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I suddenly felt a a slight change in Sakura's chakra. Some people have an ability that allows their chakra level to change depending on how they're feeling. In this case, her chakra was getting low. Either she was sad, or nervous. I thought Sakura was going to lose in Karin's and hers battle, but I guess I was wrong. She wasn't the same little annoying fan-girl I used to know. She was a strong kunoichi, and that was a pure and true fact.

When they were battling, it seemed as though Sakura wanted to strangle Karin and kill her right then and there. I would have liked it to happen, but something told me to help Karin. I don't even know why I asked her to help re-build my clan. She wouldn't even be fit to be a mother. All she cares about is my looks, and my reputation on how strong I am.

I once only needed Karin to help search for Itachi. That was my only reason for her to join team Hebi. But since I wasn't aware of the happenings in Konoha, I thought Sakura had moved on and fallen for someone else. But I was on the wrong page there. She was here, in a huge mansion, alone. In solitude. Just like I was when my brother had left me after he killed our clan.

I wanted to leave Karin for Sakura. But I couldn't, what if she hated my guts. She probably does anyways, for everything that I've done to her.

I moved away from Karin and entered the clean room. It smelled fresh. All I wanted to do was lay down and rest. So I went over to the king bed and lied upon its soft blue bedspreads. I shut my eyes, waiting for slumber to overcome me. I then felt the bed shift, I opened my eyes to see Karin laying down too. Her glasses were off, and she had a faint blush on her cheeks. I narrowed my eyes slightly and turned my back towards her. I then felt the bed shift more, and I turned my head to see her hovering over me. She needed to get off of me....I'm not interested right now.

Just then, I heard the door being knocked on a few times. Karin then suddenly got off of me in a flash. She then said:

"Come in" in a hyper-like voice. The door then opened to reveal Sakura.

"Um, I was just wondering if either of you were hungry, you could go ahead and come down, I just finished making dinner" she said in a hushed tone. She looked at us with her brows raised. She stood there for a few more seconds and then left the room. After she left Karin jumped up and walked quietly to the door. She opened it and asked me if I was coming. I slowly got up and followed the red-head.

**Sakura's POV:**

I already had two plates ready to be eaten from. I set them down on the table along with two glasses with some ice cubes. I then heard footsteps slowly coming down to the kitchen. I quickly got the table set and got my own plate ready.

On the plates were Udon noodles, sushi, and some onigiri's. I motioned for the two of them to take a seat. I had placed my plate in front of one of the seats.

"What would you two like for to drink? I have tea, lemonade, milk and water." I asked.

"Tea" they both said in unison. I looked at them for a second before asking again: "Would you like it hot or cold?"

"Hot" the male said.

"Cold" the other said.

"OK." I murmured. I luckily had tea being made right at the moment. I decided that I wanted cold tea though, but I still had to get some for Sasuke. I poured some of the hot tea into a mug, leaving one of the tea bags in. I knew Sasuke loved having a tea bag in his cup. He wanted the tea to stay fresh-tasting. I then got some more tea and put three ice cubes in each of the cups. I then brought all three to the table. Sasuke took the mug, knowing it was hot for me to hold too long. And I set Karin's and mines cup in front of one another.

I sat down and just sat their quietly, feeling the awkwardness in the room rise. So I stood up grabbed my plate and glass and said:

"I'll be eating in the living room, just holler if you need me for anything." I quickly said. I then paced toward the black leather couch and sat down. I grabbed one of the portable tables next to the couch and set my food on there. I turned on the TV and just watched the local news.

After everyone was done eating, I grabbed the kitchenware and began to put them in the dish washer. I turned it on an let the machine do the cleaning. Since I had nowhere else to go for the night, I went to my room and headed towards my dresser, looking for my nightgown.

My nightgown was a light pink, and the texture of it was pure silk. It reached down to my mid-thigh, but I thought it was to showy, so I put my white long robe over it. As I opened my door, I walked down the hallway and saw Karin. She was wearing a robe too, only red. As I passed her, She stuck her foot out , causing me to trip. I sat up and turned around to look at her, she had a smug look on her face, but it quickly turned to anger. She bent down to my level and whispered,

"You'd better listen to me, and listen to me good. If you don't stay away from _my_ Sasuke-kun, then your dead, I mean it." she said, with venom dripping from every word that came out from those parted lips. I got a little shaken-up from how she stated that, but I wouldn't show it to her.

"Your not the boss of me. It's my house, I can do whatever I want to you _and_ to your precious _Sasuke-kun._" I mocked at how she said his name. I couldn't stand her. I knew she was up to no good, but why doesn't Sasuke ever see it? He probably thinks that she's an angel. Humph! Angel my ass! She's the freakin' devil for goodness sake!

I stood up, glared right into her eye and went back to my bedroom. I slammed the door as hard as I could, but not hard enough to break it. I then laid down on my soft bed. And thought about the events of today.

'_Why did Naruto have to make them live here with me? I wish Sasuke-kun would have never met her- WAIT! Did I just say Sasuke-_kun_!?! Oh No! I can't still be in love with him can I? Ugh, if only it were Sasuke to be the only one having to stay here.'_

I tossed and turned on my bed. Seeing that I couldn't go to sleep, I got up and headed toward the kitchen to get some water. It was too dark that I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. I suddenly tripped over something, but fell on something some-what soft. I narrowed my eyes to try and focus on what I had landed on. And they suddenly widened as I heard a groan underneath me. It was the man I was just thinking about, Sasuke.

My breath got stuck in my throat as he looked at me too. My cheeks became hot, and I became completely nervous for being this close to him. We kept our gaze on each-others eyes, until I suddenly felt guilty of doing that, but it was accidental. I got up off of him, muttering a 'Sorry' and quickly took of to my room, I took one more glance at him, and then entered the room. As soon as the door was shut, I went to the bed and slithered under the covers. I quickly drifted of to sleep thinking about what had just happened, and about how tomorrow would turn out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok! Hope you all enjoyed the little Sasusaku there! Please read and review!!!!! Any ideas?? feel free to tell them to me thx!!**


	3. The Hidden Truth and Left Alone Again

**This is chapter three of BOAWB! I hope you all like this chapter...**

**The reason I haven't been updating so much is that I am now on the volleyball team.....also....I got my first boyfriend!!!!!!!! yaya!!!!! anyways...sry for all the late updates that will soon come......I NEED MORE IDEAS! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up to the faint sound of someone muttering. I looked at my surroundings and found that I was in the room that Sakura had introduced to us yesterday. I squinted my eyes as I rose my head up and met with the suns blinding rays. I then turned my whole body over and met with the body of another human. I focused my vision on the person that lay next to me. It was Karin.

I quickly jumped off of the bed, and checked for how much clothing was on me. I was glad to see that I had all of my clothing that I had on when I went to bed. But I don't ever remember getting in bed with Karin. Seeing that Karin was still asleep, I got dressed into a black muscle shirt, and black shorts.

I tussled with my hair as I walked down the stairs. I then smelled a sweet aroma that filled the room. I turned toward the kitchen and walked in slowly. I saw Sakura there, pouring juice into a cup. She then felt my chakra presence and turned to look at me.

"Good morning, Sasuke, she said at me. " I just got orders from the Hokage saying that we'll be having an extra member in the household from now on. He should be here anytime now." I heard her say HE?! It's going to be a guy! Wait! Why do I even care who it is? I have Karin, and thats all that matters, well, at least I hope it is.

**Knock Knock**

**"**Oh! That must be him. Coming!" She said.

**Sakura's POV:**

I came up to the door and opened it, with a sweet, welcoming smile on my face. My eyes met with pale blue ones. I looked at the man from head to toe and said:

"Hi...I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you, um, uuh-"

"Suigetsu, my names Suigetsu. I didn't know that I would be on house arrest with such a young and beautiful lady like you." he flirted towards me. That comment made me blush. Hard. Not only was he good with words, his face and smile did it too.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in, Suigetsu." In a sudden instant, Suigetsu was past the door and up in my face. He was only about one foot away, making me blush yet again.

"I didn't know I would be here with such a _beautiful_ lady like you." he flirted, which only made me blush even more.

**Normal POV:**

As soon as Sasuke saw Suigetsu flirt with Sakura, he immediately felt a sudden urge to attack him. He didn't know exactly why he was feeling that way, but it was hard to control it, but he still managed to keep that stoic look on his face.

Sakura then turned to all of her guests and said:

"Well, anyone up for dinner? I'm fixing it right now." she said as she headed towards the kitchen. Suigetsu then quickly followed her footsteps and offered to help her.

"Sure, you can help me, I'm making onigiri's and ramen tonight." she said as she places rice in front of her. She has never had had anyone help her make dinner before,not even the girls when they came over. But, this guy was different. And she knew that she wanted to hang out with him sometime.

**One Week Later**

**...*~...*~...*~...*~...**

It has been exactly one week since Suigetsu had moved in. It was a nice, quiet Saturday, but not until:

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-**

And before you knew it, the alarm clock that had just gone off, was smashed into pieces. And the smashed object came from the strength of the lazy pinkette that lay on her bed, tired as a sloth. She turned over and ripped the warm covers off of her body, and slowly got up. She lazily slipped on her green slippers, and put on a green robe that went over her short, pink night gown. She went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat, expecting to see nobody there, but she happened to see Suigetsu sitting at a chair, drinking a bottled water.

"Yaaawn...good morning Suigetsu." she said. Suigetsu turned his head towards her and gave her a warm smile. His smile was so heart-warming to her. It made her mood lighten up a little. Sakura then went to the fridge and got out some eggs and bacon.

"Would you like some Suigetsu? There's plenty for all of us, even the _love birds_." she said as she hissed the last part. Suigetsu made a nod of his head and took a helping gulp of his refreshment.

"You hate it, huh? The fact that Sasuke and Karin are together? Well, you're not alone on that one, I hate it, too." he said while rolling his eyes. Sakura looked at him in shock as he kept on drinking that water of his. _He hates them being together too? Wow, this guy seems pretty sweet, maybe I should get to know him better._ Sakura thought.

"So, why do you hate the fact that they're together?" Sakura asked. Suigetsu looked at her and blushed. Should he tell her that he secretly likes Karin? No! Not yet, she can't know.

"I just hate the fact that she talks about him all the time when she's with me. I don't really want to hear about anything about their relationship." he said. Sakura felt the exact same way, but the only difference was was that Karin nor Sasuke never talked to her about their relationship.

"Uuh, Sakura, would you, like to go swimming with me today? I've been going to the Konoha lake this past week by myself, and this time, I'd like to take someone with me." he asked. Sakura gave him a soft smile and nodded her head slightly. He then showed all of his pearly white teeth to her, making her blush and turn away in embarrassment.

"Are we going to go right now? I'd like to get away from this house for a bit" she asked. Suigetsu nodded and gestured towards his room. He opened the door and went to his dresser, and took out the essentials: towel, sunglasses, swimming trunks, etc. He then went into the bathroom to change. Sakura saw him get his stuff, so she decided to get hers, too.

She grabbed a red bikini outfit, red flip-flops, white T-shirt and shorts, and a towel. She went to the bathroom, and changed into her bikini. She then put her T-shirt and shorts over them, and put her red flip-flops on. She came out, and headed down the stairs, but before she reached the bottom, she heard Karin and Suigetsu talking. She listened closely as she heard Karin talk sternly to him.

"I saw you flirting with that little pink-haired brat, I know you love me, and I love you, too. I'm only with Sasuke to make her jealous, and you also know that I'm using him for the popularity, but Sasuke doesn't know that, so DON'T tell him or anyone else, got it?" He nodded his head quickly, giving her the advice that he understood.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was using Sasuke?! How dare that little bitch use him like that! Where is Sasuke anyways?

**Sasuke's POV: **

I walked out towards the living room, seeing that Suigetsu and Karin were there, I got suspicious.

"What are you two doing?" I asked. I had seen Karin so close to Suigetsu at the moment, I didn't know what to think. Karin looked back and forth from Suigetsu to me. She them dropped Suigetsu from her grip and ran over to me, acting like Suigetsu did something her.

I looked at her with suspicion, what was she up to? I felt a rise of anger flow through me as I came to a conclusion. Was Karin cheating on me with one of my teammates? I couldn't think straight, so I got out of Karin's grip, and headed out the door, I would stay outside for the day, no, for the rest of the night to come. I needed some time to think for myself, and being alone will help.

**Sakura's POV:**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. When did Sasuke get there, and why was he headed out the door? Before anyone could see me, I rushed back to the bathroom, and got dressed, I needed to be alone, to think about what I should do for Sasuke.

~*~*~*~12:00 midnight~*~*~*~

_Sasuke has been gone the whole day, it's now ten o'clock, and he still hasn't come back yet._ I thought. I, again, looked out the window, but saw nothing but darkness from the still night. I put on some fresh clothes, and headed out into it. I had to find Sasuke, but where could I look?

I stood outside the door, thinking for awhile, and then I felt myself running towards the place where one of my worst past memories were: _ The road where he left me...alone...for the Snake demon..._

I brought my running to a stop once I saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the road. As soon as saw the figure, I knew it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out here? It's freezing out here. Let's go home." I pleaded. What was the point in begging, it'll just be like what he did to me twelve years ago.

"Home. I have no home here in Konoha anymore," he said bitterly. "and that is why I'm leaving."

"Again, this is just like the past, Sasuke." I whispered. I could feel a warm substance running down my cheeks. I was crying, again, and he brought these tears, again.

"Why do you still cry over me? Those tears of yours are useless." he argued. I cringed at the tone of his voice. He was about to speak, but not before I burst out saying:

"How could you betray all of us again?! Naruto and I have been training all these years just to bring you back, and yet you come on your own. But you weren't alone, you brought along the team that you brought together! You were lucky enough to have Lady Tsunade let you stay here, but now all you want to do is leave, AGAIN! You may not know it, but your still the number one person in my life, and nothing can change it. And that slut that you're with is just using you to get me jealous, and to get her own popularity! I just don't want you to get hurt, like you did when you were eight." I cried.

**Normal POV:**

In an instant, Sasuke was right in front of Sakura, with soft, yet hard, eyes. They were about two feet away from each-other, just staring at one another. Sakura had the urge to just reach out and touch him, but at the moment when she was about to move, another figure appeared from behind a tree.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing out here? It's freezin- What are **you** doing here?" She said as she pointed to Sakura. Karin was in a bad mood and everyone could sense it.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't even do anything to him and yet it seems that Karin is mad at her. Since Karin didn't get an answer, she rushed over to Sakura and punched her right in the face, making her fall to the floor, her mouth bleeding. Karin crouched down and said, "If I ever catch you with _my_ Sasuke-kun again, then you'd wish you were dead."

Sakura didn't move, but she just closed her eyes tightly as Karin got up and kicked her stomach. Why wasn't Sasuke helping her? He was just standing there as if nothing had ever happened. She felt the urge to cry again, but she tried holding them back. _Since when did she get that strength of hers?_ She thought.

Sakura watched as Karin latched her arms with one of Sasuke's, happily smiling at what she had done. She wanted to slice that girl in half for doing that to her, and in front of Sasuke. She couldn't feel her face, but when she tore her eyes away from the two, she saw, on the ground, some of her blood. She couldn't take the pain from the blow that was filled with chakra, so she healed it with the light green glow of her hand.

She slowly got up and walked around Konoha. She would stay outside for the night. After about two hours, she began to feel light-headed. She couldn't feel her hands and feet, and she couldn't walk straight. She felt herself collapse on the concrete that lie beneath her, and she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

_I.......have been left alone......again._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hey guys!!!! I hope you liked this chapter...I also need more ideas for it....so if you want just give me an idea while your typing a review!!!!!**_


	4. What a Day

**Hey!!!! I am so very sorry it took me soooooo long to update! My computer crashed and I didn't have the money to buy a new computer...so my dad gave me a laptop today... Hope you enjoy this chapter of BOAWB**

**Disclaimer...I don't own Naruto**

I woke up to the sound of people running down the halls with a woman screaming, "Hurry!". After a moment or two, my whole head began to throb. I slowly looked at my surroundings to see that I was in a hospital bed. I sat up ever so slowly and rubbed my head to ease that throbbing pain. I looked to my right and out the window; I could see the Hokage tower.

_Naruto..._

Naruto was going to be one of the most remembered Hokage's when his time comes around. I have always known that he would be our leader someday, and it happened, and it's still happening. He was having the time of his life with his wonderful wife Hinata. In addition, there is no questioning on whether their going to have kids or not. They will probably have two or three, which will be fun!

Just then, the door opened, and in came the man I was just thinking about, and let us not forget his beautiful Hinata.

"Sakura, what happened yesterday night? An anbu found you on the ground near a lake." He questioned. He had those two big blue orbs staring right at me; I looked down and told him what had happened.

"Well, I saw Sasuke and tried to talk to him, but I didn't get any information that I wanted to know. Then Karin shows up and asked me what I was doing with Sasuke, I didn't finish answering because she punched-"

"She hit you for no reason whatsoever? I should have known not to let her in your house with Sasuke and Suigetsu. There are no more ninja occupants available to take Karin in with them. Juugo is as bad as it is for the condition that he is in. He drives the ninja's nuts almost everyday; I don't see how they can handle him so well though."

"It's fine Naruto, but why are you two here, Shouldn't there be a nurse instead?" I asked. He gave me a weird look for a second, then had a huge smile on his face and turned to Hinata, She nodded her head and he turned back to me.

"The first reason I'm here is to tell you that your free to go, all you have to do it take this medicine and you can check out. As for the second reason, well, I'll tell you once we get to the Hokage tower, okay?"

"Okay, now where's that medicine- Oh! Here it is!" I took the two pills and dressed into my normal clothing's, and as soon as we were in the checkout room, my head stopped throbbing. It was like I was just ending my shift or something. I checked myself out and followed Naruto and Hinata to the tower. Once we were there and in the Hokage office, Naruto turned to me and had that big smile on his face again.

I gave him and Hinata a strange look, and he finally opened his mouth to say,

"Hinata and I are going to be parents!" I looked at them with a shocked look on my face; that shocked look turned into a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it! This is such a surprise! Hinata you naughty girl!" I cheered. I couldn't believe it , our shy Hinata who barely talked in her teen ages was married and was now pregnant with a child.

Hinata gave me a small smile, but when I called her a naughty girl, she blushed and looked away, giggling a bit. Then I looked over to Naruto to see him looking at his wife with a warm and tender smile. I just knew they were going to have a great life together, I could feel it.

I ran up to Naruto and hugged him with one of the biggest bear hug that I have given anyone in my entire life, then I did the same to Hinata, only softer for she _was_ pregnant after all. Just thinking of her wobbling while she walked just made me smile.

"Oh! I can't wait for the baby shower, Hinata! We're going to invite all of the girls!" I cheered. I suddenly realized that I had to be getting home. The thought of my home made my face drop, but it was quickly replace by a small and simple smile. I bid Naruto and Hinata goodbye, and left for my house, my oh so dreadful house.

~*****~

When I got to the house, I saw that the lights to my room were lit up. I quickly hurried to the front door and rushed right in. Suigetsu was taking a nap on the couch with a water bottle in his hand..._typical._

I quietly walked up the stairs and I could see a shadow along the wall from where the light reflected from my room. I walked and peeked around the corner to see Karin going through some of my scrolls. She snickered and put one of my smallest scrolls in her back pocket. I glared a menacing glare at her. I cleared my throat and asked,

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I had venom dripping from every word that came from that sentence. She turned to me and asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" She sneered.

"Actually, I was able to check out today. In addition, the Hokage wanted you to follow me to come and see him. He wants to see how powerful you are." I lied. I was planning to get revenge on her for what she did to me yesterday. I will take her through on of the training grounds, saying that the Hokage wants to see just how powerful she is. Then, I'll take her down, without any interruptions.

"Well then, at least he appreciates me, unlike some people I just so happen to know." She looked me up and down, I just rolled my eyes and started walking down the stairs. She followed and just kept bragging at how powerful she was. I just blocked her squeaky voice out, it's not that hard, how do you think I survived with Naruto by my side when I was fifteen?

This is it...

It's time for my revenge on her...

No interruptions...

No Sasuke...

Nobody there...

Just the two of us...

I turned around once we were in the middle of the training grounds. She turned around to look for anybody else, but failed to find anyone.

"Mmk, excuse me, where is the Hokage? I thought he would be coming to observe my wonderful power." She nagged. I couldn't take it anymore. I hate Sasuke for choosing her. Why her? Why not anybody else? She doesn't deserve him. Not...at...all.

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage won't be joining us today. It's just you and me, _Karin"_ I threw a kunai to the side of her face; she didn't even see it coming. It made a slit all along the side of her cheek and landed a few feet behind her.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura made a mad dash towards Karin. She was tired of all of the bullshit that Karin had made her go through. She got two kunai fro her pouch.

Karin saw Sakura coming towards her so she made a run for it and hid in the forest areas. Apparently speed was one of her specialties, but it wasn't good enough. Sakura could sense her chakra and immediately threw one of her kunai at a tree near Karin's hiding spot. Karin heard a small thump noise and turned to her right to see a kunai halfway through the tree bark. She could barely feel Sakura's presence get closer until she heard a tree being crushed...right behind her.

Sakura focused all of her chakra to her fist and made it collide into the tree to which Karin hid. Her strength caused the tree to snap in half and make contact with the back of Karin's head. Karin went flying through many trees until she finally collided with a huge one.

That collision made Karin lose blood, but not enough for her to faint. Sakura jumped from tree to tree until she came upon Karin. Sakura examined her work of damage; Karin's head looked torn up. Her mouth and nose was bleeding, and it seemed as though her glasses broke.

"_Wow, I thought she would at least be stronger than this." _Sakura thought.

Sakura picked Karin up by her shirt and slammed her against the giant tree.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you actually think that you have a chance with Sasuke?" she yelled.

"He'll practically rape you just to revive his clan, but, it's not rape if you actually enjoy it. However, that's up to you. Why don't you just take Suigetsu? You seem to have an eye on him don't you?"

Sakura slammed her into the tree one more time, only to make Karin faint, for she also slammed her head into the tree.

_I finally got my revenge, well, that was only part one..._

Sakura had finally left for home, leaving Karin behind.

Sakura got home and went into the kitchen to get some water. She didn't even feel tired from the fight with Karin, it actually felt like a simple warm-up. She went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. She leaned against the counter and drank it.

Suigetsu then came in and saw Sakura drinking water. He walked over to her and said,

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Nothing, just drinking water." She replied. She didn't even realize how close Suigetsu was until she put her water bottle down. She tried to lean back but he just kept leaning in closer. He put both his arms on either side of her and onto the counter, leaving her trapped.

"Can I have some water?" he asked seductively. He leaned in even more closer towards her face but she turned her head to the side, preventing him from kissing her.

"Y-Yes, there's more in the fridge." She stuttered.

"But I want some of yours," he insisted, "you don't mind if I have a sip do you?" He took her water bottle and took a drink. Sakura could have made a dash for it but she was too frozen in fear that she couldn't move. He set the drink down and leaned his whole body onto hers. She could feel his member through his pants, making her blush a bit.

He started to kiss her neck and that's when she finally snapped. She shoved him until he was completely off her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't play that trick on me, I know you're secretly with Karin! I also know that Karin is using Sasuke for popularity and-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because she was slapped by Suigetsu. He then leaned down and said,

"If you say one word about this to Sasuke, or anyone of your friends, I'll kill you, got it?"

She nodded her head slowly, still feeling the pain from her cheek. She tried to get up by using the counter, but she accidently knocked over the water bottle, and it spilled all over the Suigetsu walked out and left Sakura on the floor.

She let a single tear fall down her face. She stayed like that on the floor and a few minutes later, Sasuke came in.

He saw Sakura on the floor with her head bowed and water all around her.

He raised one eyebrow and walked over to her. Sakura felt a presence next to her so she looked up to see Sasuke, her face stained with tears.

He stared at her face for a few seconds and saw that she had been crying. His face had softened just a tad, but it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. He held his hand out for her to grab, and when she grabbed it, he felt a little jolt go up his spine.

_What the-? _ He thought. He had never hat that feeling before, what was it?

He pulled her up, but the water on the floor made him slip on the floor, taking Sakura with him. Sakura squealed when Sasuke fell, she didn't expect that to happen.

The position that they were in made both of them uncomfortable. Sakura was lying completely on top of him, and their faces were equal to each other. In addition, Sasuke's legs were open, and Sakura's legs were between them. Their faces were just inches apart, and Sakura couldn't help but to lean in a bit closer. Sasuke started to close his eyes , as did Sakura. He leaned up and their lips finally met, Both could feel sparks fly as they met. Sakura could feel bliss and it felt pleasurable. Sasuke moved at a rhythmic motion and it made Sakura moan. Suddenly she pulled apart and her eyes flew open. She didn't want that moment to stop, but she forgot he was with Karin, but why would he kiss her though?

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'll be in my room" She stuttered. She felt so very guilty. Even though she despised Karin for taking Sasuke, she still felt guilty for kissing him. She didn't even think before she did it, it was like something was controlling her to do it. She quickly ran to her room and locked her door, sliding against it until she was sitting on the floor.

**Sasuke's POV:**

_She called me Sasuke-_kun_, not just Sasuke. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice of choosing Karin. I'll have to find out why she was on the floor crying later on. Maybe I should choose Sakura instead of Karin, maybe._

_**11:00 PM- Normal POV:**_

Sasuke was ready for bed, as was Sakura. Sakura walked down the hallway to Sasuke's rom. She knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. He finally answered, and to her dismay, he had no shirt on. He was muscular, and she could see his well-toned abs. She blushed and he gave her one of his infamous smirks and asked,

"Like what you see, Sakura?" His tone of voice was so sexy and Sakura's legs suddenly felt like jelly. She felt as though she was going to collapse right in front of him, but stood her ground.

"Maybe, ok yes, but that's not why I'm here, I just came to say goodnight. I also came to thank you for helping me up in the kitchen." She turned to walk away, but Sasuke suddenly said,

"I don't think your here to thank me just for helping you up in the kitchen, but also something else that happened in there." He said seductively.

She turned back to him, giving him a playful glare and turned to go back to her room.

_What a day this day turned out to be...._They both thought.

**Hope u guys love it!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. On the Edge

**Once again I am sorry for my "absence" here on fan fiction....I don't know, I think its just all of the work that our 8****th**** grade teachers give us...so blame them...and also drama....however, hope you guys like this chapter...!! There's a new character in this chapter!! Her name is Misakume!! U pronounce it like this: [Mee-saw-koo-may]**

**CHAPTER 5**

***Six Months Later***

**Sakura's POV**

"Stay calm, stay calm, you're going to be alright," a teacher said. The hidden Leaf village was being attacked by sound, and their NEW leader was named, Misakume, who acted just like Orochimaru. They had everything, ugh, but I know that the Leaf Village can take them, but what about those four. What if they try to escape, or what if they turn on us? I doubt it, but you never know until it happens. I hurried to try to dress in my anbu outfit, once in it I rushed to the Hokage tower, wishing to know what assignment I had for this emergency.

"Sakura, you will take the front gate with Sasuke and keep watch for anymore trespassers. Please get along with him, you'll need to work as a team, there are too many of them coming, if you need any back-up, just give us a heads up with these," he gave us some ear-pieces, "Who knows, you might need all the help you can get. Alright Sakura, good luck, Sasuke should already be there, so hurry!"

"Hai!" I answered. I ran towards the gate. On my way I saw planes fly over my head, and I suddenly got nervous, but I shook it off. The planes dropped one bomb each, but even those caused a lot of damage. I arrived at my destination, and to my surprise Sasuke was actually there doing his assignment. I started my assignment as well, but no one was coming. I heard a wisp like sound go by my ear, I looked around, and when I looked to the ground, I saw a few pink strands of hair. I looked almost directly behind me and saw a kunai had hit the wall...they have arrived.

I looked over at Sasuke to see him looking at me with a confused look on his face, I slowly turned to the direction of which the kunai had come from, and Sasuke followed my direction. He saw them, I saw them, and we both knew that we could handle them.

We both drew out our katana's and made our moves. We ran towards the enemy before they even had a chance to come through the leaf gates.

"Sakura! You take the front of them and I'll get the back, we'll work from the outside in!" he commanded.

"Outside in! Got it!" I replied. One by one, they would fall and die as I slashed and stabbed every one of them. I didn't really care about Sasuke at the moment, what really had my mind was that I had to protect my village and the people beyond those gates. I was nearing towards the middle of the enemy crowd and I could finally see Sasuke coming from the other side, we had taken most of them down in just a few minutes. When we finished, we rushed back to the village as fast as we could.

"Sakura, I think this was all a distraction. Have you seen any sign of Misakume?" he questioned.

I shook my head no, it probably was a distraction, we had to warn Naruto, and fast.

We stopped on a tree and took a quick rest. Sasuke stood on one tree as I stood on another. I felt another chakra, but I assumed it was Sasuke's, so I shook it off.

"Then Misakume must be headed for the Hokage Tow-"

I suddenly felt coldness on my neck, a kunai.

"Ahhh, so you've finally figured out my plan, young ninja. Well, all I have to say is that, by the end of the day, you won't have a Hokage anymore."

I couldn't do anything, not even move. Something was controlling me, a jutsu.

"Sasuke...go to Naruto..Agh! And...Hinata..." She slit my throat and I had started to bleed.

"No, you're not going to die here, if I leave you they'll kill you." I looked at him with a confused but happy face, thank you my eyes said, and he nodded in response.

"Ugh, you little brats!" Misakume threw me off the tree and I fell straight on my back. Her helpers jumped down to my level and kept punching me and kicking me. I was still under a jutsu where I was out of my own control, not able to do anything, so I just lied there, helpless.

I coughed up blood from all of them beating down on me. I couldn't take anymore, I was about to blackout. Then I saw Sasuke. He quickly took all of them down. He helped me up and I fell into him. I was too weak now and I could barely keep my eyes open now.

He held my waist tight to try to help me standup, but my body disagreed. Therefore, he knelt down and held me in his arms.

"S-Sasuke, what happened w-with Misaku-"

"I took care of her for the moment, I put a jutsu on her but it won't last long. We need to hurry, can you walk?"

"No..." I coughed up more blood, feeling weaker every second that went by.

"I think I can heal myself though." I put my hand to my stomach and started to heal myself, but it started to fade, I didn't have enough chakra. Sasuke sensed this and put his hand over mine, I felt a sudden jolt of sparks. I still couldn't believe he was helping me.

My breathing had lowered its pace and I couldn't feel the pain anymore, thank to Sasuke. His hands were soft but at the same time a little rough. He was being gentle with me, but I'm sure it nothing.

I felt much better; I was able to walk again, run actually, and we headed back towards the village.

As we were headed towards the Hokage Tower, I saw a few blurs headed into the village, and this time I knew who's chakra it was, Misakume and her followers.

"No! We can't let them get into the village and into the hokage tower!" We hurried towards the hokage tower, hoping to get there on time. We were too late.

Misakume must have gotten to Hinata, who was pregnant, 6 months into it, too. She took Hinata hostage and led her to the towers' rooftop, holding a kunai to her throat.

I fled to the top as Sasuke went to go see what Naruto was doing. I reached the top and stopped dead in my tracks as Misakume said,

"Try to rescue her and BOTH of them will be dead," She lowered the kunai to her womb. My heart raced, I couldn't do anything.

Just then Naruto busted through the roof door, Sasuke tagging closely behind. He looked directly at the intruder and glared, wanting his gaze to kill her. Her turned straight towards and took a couple of steps, wanting to strangle her.

"Stop! If you go any closer she'll kill Hinata and your baby!" He then stopped, and his faced calmed, but still keeping that seriousness.

"Hmm, maybe I should just finish her!" Misakume held the kunai and rose it above her head, ready to strike.

"No! Please don't!" Hinata screamed.

Her plea didn't work. She lowered the kunai and slashed it through her stomach. Hinata cried out in pain, she knew the baby was dead. Hot tears streamed down her face and hit the surface below her.

Misakume threw Hinata to the side, and gave a sly smirk towards Naruto.

**Normal POV:**

"NO!" Naruto screamed. His child was dead, out of his life, and gone forever. In an instant, his chakra level rose, and his eyed changed a pale red. Red-orange chakra flowed around his body, and one by one the four tales came out.

"W-what's this c-chakra? I've never seen it like this before. This boy has the nine tailed fox demon inside of him?!"

"Naruto...Kick her ass!" Sakura yelled. How dare she kill their baby!

Naruto had moved from one spot to the other in about half a second. He was already in front of Misakume, and holding her by the neck. Lifting her from the rooftop, he flung her towards the nearby mountains, but of course missing the leaders "portraits". She crashed straight through the dirt and rubble, some bigger rocks tumbles over her, and she fell with them. She slowly got up, and pushed the rocks out of the way. By the time she looked up, Naruto had already been right in front of her again.

One of the four tales slung across from behind him and whipped her right on the cheek. Her cheek she could no longer feel, it had been severely burned.

She tried to crawl away, but Naruto grabbed her ankle and threw her once again.

"Agh!" she screamed. She hit the mountainous structure yet again, only much harder.

Naruto slowly walked towards to where he had thrown her, and had found her lying on the ground, passed out.

**With Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke-**

"Hinata, Hinata!"Sakura shook Hinata's shoulder. She had passed out a few minutes ago.

"T-there may still be a chance to heal the baby, I can still feel a different chakra!" Sakura exclaimed. She quickly converged some of her chakra to her hands, and put them over Hinata's womb.

The healing chakra had been pumping inside of her for about five minutes.

Sakura could hear Sasuke sigh from being so bored. She served a silent sigh and brought on a small, gentle smile.

Hinata's eyes flickered open, she was conscious again.

"Hey Hinata, how're you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"My, s-stomach still hurts from what Misakume did. *gasp*." She grabbed a hold of her stomach to find that it was healed. Her eyes started to have a gleam to it, Sakura could tell that she thought that her baby was dead, so she said:

"Hinata, look at me," she raised Hinata's chin and smiled," you're baby is perfectly fine, I had time to heal it."

Her face showed a total of shock to it, but it turned into a cheesy but thanking smile. Sakura nodded in return.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked. Wow, talk about subject change.

"I think he's with Misakume, humph, probably kicking her ass, I should probably go calm him down before he ruins the whole village" and with that Sakura got up, but not before Sasuke.

"I'll get him." He said as he held his arm out in front of her. He gave her one of his famous smirks, and she smiled back at him.

**With Sasuke and Naruto-**

"Naruto, it's Hinata!" Sasuke said. When Sasuke had gotten there, Naruto was just looking at as very pale woman; he knew it was Misakume. Naruto had learned how to finally control the nine- tailed- fox. He was back to his own body, instead of that demon.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" he questioned.

"Just come on, and bring that..woman, too." He said, pointing to Misakume.

"Yeaaah, when you're married, you don't carry other women, so, you do it." Naruto smirked at his remark as Sasuke glared at him. Sasuke bent down and carried her to the Hokage tower to where the other two women were.

**Hokage Tower-**

"Just three more months Hinata, just three more months until this beautiful baby is born." Sakura exclaimed. Sakura had helped Hinata down to Naruto's and hers' room, and helped her lay down on their bed.

"Hinata! Sakura! Where are you guys?" Sakura and Hinata looked at the door, and they both yelled.

"In here!" and they both looked at each other and giggled.

Naruto came running through the door, looking straight at Hinata. He ran to her, and Sakura heard the clearing of a throat y the other man who stood by the door frame, leaning against it. She turned around and saw Sasuke, smirking yet again. She smiled, but barely, and walked towards him.

"Hey, did you have to calm him down?" she asked.

"No, he was already back to himself. I just told him that something was wrong with Hinata."

I chuckled at the thought. I looked at the couple ( and the soon to be family). He had both of his hand on her cheeks, and slowly bend is head down to give her a passionate yet gentle kiss upon her lips.

"I'm glad the baby is alive. Aren't you, Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn, yeah."

Sakura turned her face to him, and smiled, and she could have sworn that she saw him smile, too.


	6. A day of Shocks

**Chapter 6!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! I wish I did though!!**

_Cell phone/music playing_

Next Day:

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Yawn* Sakura slowly opened her eyelids to have light come clashing onto her emerald orbs. She quickly closed them for a few seconds and rose from her cozy bed. Her feet touched the cold, hardwood floors as she got up and headed towards her bathroom across the hallway.

She tried to turn the knob, but unfortunately, the door was locked. She slowly knocked on the door and heard a man's voice.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Suigetsu, hurry up okay?" Sakura asked.

"It might be a while, sorry Sakura"

"Okay, well, I'll just go ahead and make breakfast, I'll save you some, is that fine with you?"

"It's perfect, thanks, Sakura!"

"Heh, your welcome."

Sakura walked down the hallway and as she passed the "couples'" room, she could hear giggles coming from Karin, and murmurs coming from Sasuke, most of the words she couldn't make out since she didn't really pay attention. The words she heard were 'soon' 'maybe' and 'not now'. Though when she had heard what Karin had said, it had her ear suddenly glued to the door. The words that she heard from Karin were 'slut' and 'Sakura'.

It made her want to bust through their door and pummel her to a pulp. Of course, she resisted, but she kept on listening.

**With Sasuke and Karin-**

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun, don't you hate having to live here? I surely do." Karin said as she messed with some locks of Sasuke's ebony hair. She had been trying to get close to him and cuddle, but he wasn't in that kind of mood, but she has gotten him in the 'mood' before, even at the worst of times.

"I guess it's okay to be here. It's better than where we were before." He responded.

"True, but, she's always here, well, I know it's her house and all but, we never have even a little chance of alone time. Though she's probably still asleep, so I guess _this _would be a good time." Karin said as she gently rubbed his neck. She slowly raised her head and licked the spot behind his right ear, which always started his "mood" that she liked so much. She has only been like that with him three times ever since they had been together.

Sasuke smirked at this and turned his head to kiss her neck. She moaned softly and smiled sweetly, wanting more. She tilted her head to one side as he moved upward to her jaw line, making her grab his shoulder and just kiss him right then and there. Her lips moved slowly and he joined that movement with her. He licked her lips asking for entrance, and she gave him the permission, of course. Their tongues moved at a slow rhythm. Karin moaned as he laid her down and gently motioned himself on top of her, but not putting all of his weight on top of her. He went back to her neck and bit down a little, making her yelp in pleasure.

"Oh, Sasuke, I love it when we're like this, even if we have only done it a few times. Tell me Sasuke, how can you still be a virgin," Karin suddenly asked. "I mean, it's not a bad thing that you are, but, I just can't believe that you, Sasuke Uchiha, are still a virgin."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing in an instant. Why would she talk about something like this, and at this time?

He rose his body up and off Karin, and turned his body until his feet touched the cold floor, with him still sitting on the bed. The coldness of the hardwood flooring made goose bumps visible, but Karin did not notice. All she could do was stare at him, pondering on what she could do. She shifted towards him in another attempt to "brighten" his day, but to no prevail.

He quickly got up and walked across the room and to the closet, looking for some fresh clothes to wear. He found his outfit for the day, and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Karin alone on the bed.

**With Sasuke: (His POV)**

_I can't believe she would talk about that subject again. I strictly told her not to._ I thought. Looking in the mirror, the words "tired" and "messy" were practically spelled out all over my face. I let out a sigh and turned the faucet that had the letter 'C' on it. I cupped my hands together and put them under the running water, waiting shortly for the water to rise, and splashed it on my face. That definitely woke me up. All I could think of doing was taking a shower, so I grabbed a towel and a bar of fresh soap, ready for the hot water to hit my body.

**With Sakura:**

*Knock Knock*

"Karin? Do you and Sasuke want any breakfast?" Sakura asked from the other side of the door. Of course, she did hate trying to be nice to her.

"Sure, I'd like some but I think Sasuke just started a shower so I don't think he'll want some at this time, but you better make it fast!" She said as her voice got louder. Sakura heard footsteps and took a step away from the door as it opened. She looked at Karin, who was wearing a short, silky robe that when down to only about half of her thigh. She had her clothes, Sakura presumed, and walked down a few steps down the hallway, but stopped when she got to the top of the stairs.

"When Sasuke gets out of the shower, tell him that I'll be taking a walk in the park, a LONG walk. As for the breakfast, well, I don't need it today, I'm skinny enough, unlike you. Well, bye!" She said as she walked down the stairs.

You could almost see the aurora of hate that Sakura had "created".

_UGH!!! HOW DARE SHE CALL ME FAT! THAT LITTLE BITCH!_ Sakura thought. She quickly calmed down, and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

**Kitchen With Sakura-**

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the maid of this house instead of the owner of it." Sakura mumbled to herself. She had bacon and eggs on the stove, and biscuits in the oven. When everything was done, she put everything onto three different plates, since Sasuke was in the shower. She put covers on all three plates and headed upstairs again.

"Suigetsu, are you done yet? C'mon! Breakfast is ready!" Sakura yelled towards the bathroom door. "Suigetsu? Are you in there?" she asked as she knocked on the door. She put her ear against the door and knocked once more. All of a sudden, she felt something poke her sides, making her jump. It actually made her fall into the persons' arms, too.

"Whoa, I didn't know you would get that scared!" the person laughed.

"Suigetsu, don't scare me like that," Sakura smiled. "Breakfast is ready, if you still want some."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I still want some!" He raced down to the kitchen; you could tell that he was already there because he said "Thanks Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at this. She headed to Sasuke's room and saw that the bed was destroyed. The mattress sheet was halfway off the mattress, the heavy cover and sheets were hanging off the front of the bed, and two pillows were on the floor.

"What did they do to this poor bed? Well, might as well make it again." Sakura questioned. She really did feel like the maid of the house now! As she straightened the sheets and covers of their bed, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, and the droplets fell onto his shoulders and down his well-built chest.

All Sakura could do was blush furiously. Hey! She could not help herself, it's not her fault that she can't help but stare at him as she is. Okay, so maybe it is her fault, but still!

Sasuke raised one eyebrow as he saw Sakura slowly reach for a pillow. He walked slowly towards her; with each step he took forward, she took one backwards. He smirked as her back hit the wall, with him still walking towards her.

Sakura took the pillow that she had in her hands and put it in front of her body, symbolizing it as a shield. Sakura had realized that she had come in the room at an entirely wrong time. Sasuke was now very close to her, it seemed like he was going to hug her, but he didn't.

"Hn, like what you see, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. His tone of voice sent shivers all through her body. His gestures, oh his gestures, made her want to melt into him. He rubbed his rough hands up and down her arms, and they slowly went down to her curved waist, making her blush a ruby red.

"I smell breakfast, did you leave any for me?" he whispered once more as his lips slowly moved across her ear.

"Um, I only made three plates for Suigetsu, Karin, and me; you could take Karin's if you'd like, she said that she was going out for a long walk through the p-park." She stuttered, for Sasuke had rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I'd be glad to take her plate." He said as he moved away from her and into the bathroom again. Sakura slowly sank to the floor, still shaking from the contact with Sasuke.

_Why does he keep doing this to me, he's in a relationship with Karin, this isn't right. No matter how much I hate her, and no matter how much I like Sasuke, I have to tell him to stop. _Sakura thought. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen, where she found Suigetsu chewing down his plate of food.

"Sakura, this – munch- food is – munch- amazing!" he said in between bites. He took his fork and stabbed the last piece of his egg, then brought it to his mouth to chew and swallow. Sakura couldn't help but admire how cute Suigetsu looked at the moment.

"If you could see how cute you look right now." She mumbled, trying so hard to whisper so he couldn't hear, but he did.

"I'm sorry, what's that you said, Sakura, "As he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I didn't quite catch it." He stood up and walked a few steps towards her. She stood her ground this time, and just tilted her head up, but she couldn't help but blush at his handsome face. _**(A/N: Sakura is starting to have tiny feelings for Suigetsu..she just doesn't know that yet, that's why she thinks he's cute all of a sudden..heehee)**_

Suigetsu smirked as he saw her blush. "Tell me what you said, Sakura." He demanded.

"Um, I just said that you looked cute when you were eating, that's all." She mumbled, but Suigetsu heard it yet again.

"Well thank you, and you- you, look cute all the time, especially when you blush." He smiled and tapped her nose with his finger, making her giggle.

"Say, why don't we both go out to eat lunch later, my treat?" He said.

"Sure, sounds good." She smiled and walked away, but not before turning back to him and saying, "Ichiraku Ramen?" he nodded his head as a yes.

_He is so sweet, now I can't wait until lunchtime! _Sakura thought.

She plumped down on the couch and grabbed a magazine, one with clothing's for women. With each page she turned to, she saw wonderful colors and patterns. She closed the magazine and ran up to her room and to her closet. She opened the door to see ninja clothing, nurse uniforms, and about twenty different dull outfits. Looking through the magazine once more, she looked through some drawers and found cash, cash for clothes of course! Just because she was a ninja, doesn't mean that she didn't have a girly side!

"Oh, where should I start?" she asked herself. Many women and teen girls were walking around, looking at every shelf and rack. The store was a little small but it was packed with beautiful clothing.

Sakura headed over to a dress rack and looked through each dress. She found a black dress with a white flower pattern that flowed from the torso to the right side of the dress. It looked to be knee high. Sakura smirked, and took the dress off the hanger and went into a dressing room to change.

A few minutes later, she came out with the beautiful dress on. There was a nearby mirror and she looked at her reflection threw it, smiling at how she looked in it.

Two teenage girls couldn't help but admire how good the dress looked on her; they whispered positive comments, which Sakura just happened to hear.

_*(wake me up) Wake me up inside(I can't wake me up) Wake me up inside(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark*_

Sakura's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? She asked.

"Sakura! Hey it's Ino! Tenten and I were wondering if you wanted to go to a dance club tonight, wanna come? I'm sure you'd want to get away from, you-know-who." Ino remarked.

"Hm, okay, yeah sure, I'd love to. I'm in a store right now, looking at dresses."

"Awesome! I'm going to wear a light blue strapless dress that goes down right before the knee, but it's not skin tight. I hate those."

"I know you do, Ino. I'm about to buy a black dress with a flowery pattern. I know that sounds weird and ugly, but trust me it's gorgeous!"

"I can't wait to see it! Who knows Sakura, maybe you'll find a guy there, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and you're right, I should take my mind off of Sasuke for awhile. Thanks Ino, I can't wait."

"Your welcome Sakura, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye"

They both hung up and Sakura went to the cash register and bought the dress, after she took it off, of course. She exited the door and headed back to her place.

**At the house:**

"Hey Sakura, what's in the bag?" Suigetsu asked in a low tone.

"Why do you make it sound like I have something bad in here?" she replied, giggling.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. What is in the bag, though?" he asked yet again, but in a different tone of voice.

"It's just a dress for tonight. I'm going to hang out with a couple of friends at a dance club. At around ten o' clock, I think. I'll have to call her later and make sure of it."

"Really, I'm going out somewhere tonight, too, and no, I'm not trying to escape. Well, I _am_ trying to escape from the couple in this household. They, well mostly Karin, can get annoying."

"Tell me about it, that's one reason why I'm leaving, too. "

"Heh, yeah. Well I'm going to take a shower now. See you later."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you will."She said as she pushed his arm, which made him stumble.

"Hey! No need to make me fall!" he said as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but get to your shower now, hot water a waits."

"Alright, alright."

**Sakura's POV:**

"Well, I think I'm all set for tonight!" I said to myself as I checked myself in the mirror. I added some black bangle earrings, and black and white high heel sandals. My hair was in a half up- half down look. The tie to hold up the up half was a black ribbon.

*_*(wake me up) Wake me up inside(I can't wake me up) Wake me up inside(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark*_

"Hey Ino! Are you on your way?"I answered

"Most definitely! Tenten is driving so we'll be there in about five minutes. See you then!"

"You, too! Bye."

"Bye."

"Ugh! Where's my purse?" I asked myself as I hung up.

I looked al through the living room, and was now crouched down to feel around under the couch.

"What are you looking for?" I heard someone say.

"Huh? Oh, Sasuke, I'm looking for my- Oh! Here it is! I _was_ looking for my lures, but I found it."

"Why are you dressed up, exactly?"

"Ino, Tenten and I are going somewhere tonight, why do you ask? And why are you dressed up?"

Sasuke was wearing a tan t-shirt, but it was almost covered by a black and sexy leather jacket. His pants were a dark shade of blue jeans, as well as his shoes.

"I'm going somewhere with Karin soon, probably in about thirty minutes." He answered.

"Hm, makes sense, well-" I was cut off by the honking of a car horn.

"Looks like my ride is here! Bye Sasuke!" I said as I dashed through the door.

"Hey girls, I can't wait until we get there!" I said as I settled in.

"I know right? This is going to be awesome, but I do have a strange feeling that something is going to happen, but it's not a strong feeling."

"Ino, you say that every time we go out somewhere without Shikamaru."

"Eh, your right. I just don't know why I do this every time. I guess I just feel safe around him that's all."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, nothing bad has ever happened before."

"True, by the way, I love your dress."

"Thanks, I like yours, too. I also like Tenten's." I complimented to the both of them.

Just like Ino had described, she was wearing a light blue strapless dress that ended just before the knee, and it was NOT skin tight. Her hair was styled into a French braid ponytail. Her shoes were baby blue flats, that way she could take them off to dance more comfortably.

Tenten was wearing a red halter dress that flowed to her knees. I couldn't see her shoes, but I was pretty sure that they were red to match her dress. Her hair was taken out of the two buns and was crimped.

"We're here guys! C'mon let's go!" Tenten said, sounding a bit too excited. Ino and I looked at each other with weird looks as she got out to fast, then we laughed.

We got into the club, and it looked so amazing! The drink bar, the lights, the people, the dancing, it was already a wonderful night so far, even if we haven't done anything yet.

"Sakura, are you coming?" I heard Ino ask me.

"Yeah, wait for me!" I yelled as I caught up to the two girls.

As we walked to find a table to sit at, I could feel many people staring at us, and I even made eye contact with some lust-hungry men.

A song started and all three of us decided to dance.

_A red one  
Konvict  
Gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe_

_Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

_Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)_

At the end of the song Tenten and Ino decided to go to the restroom, leaving me alone to dance to the next song. I looked around the dance club and saw a familiar face, it looked like Suigetsu, but I wasn't quite sure because of the lights and the people.

Before the next song came on, Tenten and Ino had come back. Right when they were about to sit down, the next song started and the headed over to where I was.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me_

I drifted away from the two girls and bumped into a guy, a guy that I knew, to be exact.

"Suigetsu?! This is where you were going to go?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Well, no but-"

"Would you like to dance, Sakura? He asked as he cut her off by putting one of his fingers to her lips.

All she could do was nod her head, yes.

_  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
_

"You're a pretty gooddance, Sa-ku-ra." Suigetsu whispered in her ear. It made Sakura's face flush.

"Um, I have my ways. I haven't really danced in a while, but less talk more dance."

"I got some moves myself." He said as he danced sexily to the beat.

_  
Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Sakura grabbed Suigetsu's tie and pulled him down to her level to where their foreheads touched. They kept dancing as their bodies got closer and closer to each other.

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you _

They danced and danced and danced until the song was over. At the end of the song, Suigetsu had one of his hands on her waist and one in her hand. Sakura had her hand in his hand, while the other was on the nape of his neck. They were very close to each other, with their faces three inches away from one another's face. All Sakura could do was look at his lips. Suigetsu noticed this and leaned his head down closer to her face.

All Sakura could do was watch through her half-closed eyes as she saw him get closer until their lips met. Both of them could feel a spark when they touched. Sakura moved her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her to deepen the kiss.

Suigetsu smirked and Sakura could feel it. She giggled but she still kept their lisp together. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, deepening the kiss ever more! They separated and rested by putting their foreheads together.

Ino and Tenten had filmed the whole thing with their cell phones. All they could do was look at each other and giggle as they watched their close friend kiss someone they don't even know. They have only heard of him by Sakura talking about him and describing of his features. So they guessed that that guy was Suigetsu, a cute guy at that.

But Ino and Tenten weren't the only ones to notice them dance and kiss. Sure a lot of people saw their little "moment", but there were two people in particular who just happened to be walking in during the scene.

And those two people were______ and______!

**HAHAHA! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! *RUNS FOR COVER* LOL JKJK..BUT SERIOUSLY THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER..LONGEST IVE DONE..=) IDK WHEN THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE UP....SORRY, BUT REVIEW!**


	7. Ideas

**Heeeeeeeey! This is Sasusaku231 speaking! =) Sorry that this isn't another chapter for you guyz, but I HAVE GOT TO GET SOME IDEAS FROM YOU GUYZ!**

**IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! IF YOU GIVE ME AN IDEA THAT I LIKE THEN I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT WHEN YOUR PART COMES IN MY STORY..BUT ONLY IF I LIKE IT. I WOULD LOVE ANYTHING THAT INVOLVED SASUKE OR SAKURA. BUT DON'T THROW IN A RANDOM CHARACTER LIKE GARRA OR KABUTO OR NEJI..NOTHING LIKE THAT, IT WONT FIT WITH THE STORY RIGHT NOW..**

**Oh! And send them to me quickly!! I would love to update it soon! So hurry!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE GETTING REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYZ! VERY SINGLE ONE OF U THAT HAS REVIEWED ARE AWESOME! =) Luv Ya Guyz**


End file.
